The Attack
:This page uses content from Wikipedia. The original article can be viewed at Lab Rats: Elite Force. The Attack is the season finale of Season 1 and the series finale of Lab Rats: Elite Force. This episode aired on October 22, 2016 to 0.55 million viewers. It is the 15th episode overall in the series, and the 161st and final episode overall in the Elite Force Universe. This is the final appearance of Chase, Bree, Kaz, Oliver, Skylar, Perry, Douglas, and Rodissiius and the only appearance of Reese in the series. This is also the final appearance of Roman and Riker in the series, but they only appeared as their black swarm. Despite this being the final episode in the series, it is unknown as to whether the series will get a proper conclusion almost three years after its cancellation. As of right now, this is currently the series finale unless the series comes back in some form. Plot Roman & Riker's black swarm returns, so the Elite Force hops into action to protect Centium City. There’s more than meets the eye with Chase’s new girlfriend, Reese. Story The Elite Force is surprised to see that Chase now has a girlfriend named Reese, whom he just met at a library. They later learn that Roman and Riker are using their shape-shifting abilities to terrorize the city. Power goes out all over the city, and the Elite Force goes out to stop Roman and Riker. Reese is left at the penthouse with Douglas. Perry comes to be with Douglas as she is afraid of the chaos outside. Douglas leaves to activate the skyscraper's emergency generator, while Perry insists on her and Reese giving each other makeovers. The Elite Force arrives on the city streets to battle Roman and Riker, but they realize that they are actually up against a dozen shape-shifters. Rodissius arrives and reveals that the shape-shifters are his children, who are avenging him and the loss of his powers by attacking the city. Rodissius reveals that Reese is one of his children, and that his plan is for her to obtain the superhero list from the mission command center while it is unprotected by the Elite Force. Bree uses a new superhero ability to attack Rodissius. Douglas activates the generator, and then flees after seeing Perry's makeover, allowing Reese to enter the mission command center. Douglas retreats to the command center, where he is attacked by Reese. She escapes with the superhero list and then rescues her father. Perry and the Elite Force find Douglas badly injured, and discover that communications have been blocked, preventing them from warning the superheroes of Rodissius' plan. Chase declares war against Rodissius and his children. Cast Main Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz (Final Appearance) *William Brent as Chase Davenport (Final Appearance) *Jake Short as Oliver (Final Appearance) *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm (Final Appearance) *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport (Final Appearance) Recurring Cast *Eric Steinberg as Rodissius (Final Appearance) *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport (Final Appearance) *Maile Flanagan as Perry (Final Appearance) Guest Cast *Fivel Stewart as Reese (Final Appearance) Mentioned Cast *Booboo Stewart as Roman (appeared as Black Swarm only) (Final Appearance) *Ryan Potter as Riker (appeared as Black Swarm only) (Final Appearance) Trivia *Just like the series premiere, this episode isn't a one hour special. *This is the last appearance of Roman, Riker and Rodissius. **However, Roman & Riker did not physically appear while being portrayed by their actors, but they were shown as their Black Swarm, terrorizing the city. *This is the first and only appearance of Reese. *Douglas getting injured by Reese is similar to the Lab Rats episode, Rise of the Secret Soldiers, where Donald got injured by Krane. *Bree standing up for Chase against Rodissius is similar to the Lab Rats episode, Bionic Showdown, where Adam stood for Leo against Marcus and used his new ability, much like Bree in this episode. *Oliver is the only one that did not use his powers in this episode. *Due to the cliffhanger ending, the following is unknown: **If Douglas survived the attack from Reese. ***However, Jeremy Kent Jackson confirmed that Douglas is still alive. Unfortunately, this is one of the only confirmed facts of the cliffhanger. [http://elite-force.wikia.com/wiki/File%3ADouglas_is_alive.PNG/ Jeremy Kent Jackson Confirms Douglas is Alive - Instagram] **If the superheroes are warned. **If the list of heroes is acquired. **If the Shapeshifters are defeated. **If Rodissius survived the attack from Bree. *Other facts from the Elite Force universe that are unknown are: **The true fates of Adam, Leo, Eddy, Donald, Tasha, Naomi, Alan, Horace, and Gus. **If Donald, Tasha, or Naomi ever returned to Centium City. **If Adam, Leo, Alan, or Gus ever visited the Elite Force, or went to the tower. **If Eddy and Donald ever reconciled after the events of Human Eddy. **If Adam or Leo ever saw Bree or Chase again after the events of The Vanishing. **If Alan, Horace, or Gus ever saw Kaz, Skylar, or Oliver again after the events of The Mother of All Villains. **If Alan, Horace, and Gus survived the destruction of Mighty Med Hospital. **If Donald, Adam, Leo, Douglas, Tasha, or Perry found out about Bree becoming a "bionic-superhero hybrid" **The Bionic abilities Adam, Leo, or the rest of the Bionic Academy. **The fate of the Bionic Academy, including Bob, despite being the only student to make an appearance. **The fate of the Bionic Island. **The fate of the Lab in Mission Creek ***The only fate known is that Donald made it into a nursery for Naomi. *William Brent directed this episode. **This is the second episode to be directed by a main cast member. The first was Sheep-Shifting, which was directed by Bradley Steven Perry. * Perry still has a crush on Douglas. * When Douglas catches Reese trying to steal the list of surviving superheroes, you can see the names Queen Hornet, Defroster, Temperment, Titanio, and Captain Atomic, confirming that they survived the destruction of Mighty Med. However, it is unknown if this is the complete list. * Kaz asked Bree jokingly to burn his retinas with her flashlight hands. This could be a minor reference to Taylor when her retinas were damaged due to the EMP in Lab Rats: On the Edge. *This is the last episode in the Elite Force Universe. However, fans are still asking for a continuation of the cliffhanger that was never resolved. **However, since it has been a year since the finale, the series may not return for a second season. However, a series reboot might be possible or another spin-off. Userbox Code:Attack Transcript Gallery Videos References Category:2016 Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Finales Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Series Finales Category:Special Episodes